


Atmosphere

by Lilycarroll



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, Nipple Piercings, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilycarroll/pseuds/Lilycarroll
Summary: Fanart - Eddier e seu amor monstro
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Kudos: 36





	Atmosphere

Em 2019 publiquei Atmosfera, BL fanbook dedicado a Symbrock, e tinha planejado varias tatuagens legais para Eddie.

Infelizmente não consegui usar todas.

Então resolvi fazer uma ilustração para destacar as tatuagens. Em vez disso acabou saindo esse desenho, dando destaque para o pênis do Eddie.

Bem, assim é a vida...

**Author's Note:**

> Estou sempre no Twitter (@LilyCarroll) ❤❤❤

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Doing Good Is Eddie's Thing, Doing Eddie Is Venom's](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024091) by [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady)




End file.
